haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Endings and Beginnings (Episode)
わりと まり|Owari to Hajimari}} is the first episode of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate and published in the manga magazine, Weekly Shōnen Jump. The episode premiered on April 6, 2014, premiered on the Bandai Channel on April 20, 2014, and Animax on May 26, 2014. The opening theme of this episode is Imagination by SPYAIR and the ending theme is Tenchi Gaeshi by NICO Touches the Walls. Overview Hinata is inspired by the Small Giant playing volleyball on TV. Three years later, Hinata goes to his first ever volleyball tournament and his team is set to play against Kitagawa Daiichi, the school of Kageyama Tobio, also known as the King of the Court. Their match against each other leaves them both interested in their skills and sparks a rivalry. However, they meet again next year, but this time as teammates in their new high school–Karasuno. Plot Hinata is standing on an empty court. There is a tall wall of blockers looming over him, and he wonders what the view is on the other side. He knows that he can’t do anything on his own but if he’s not alone, he can see the view. His teammates then line up next to him and their match begins. In the present, Hinata stops by an electronic store and watches a volleyball game on TV. He is awed by Karasuno High’s “Small Giant”, a player of short stature who can jump extraordinarily high. Three years later, Hinata is at his very first volleyball tournament. He thanks his friends and teammates for helping him make it to this point. Hinata is confident that they will win but his teammates are skeptical. However, Hinata soon realizes that the opponent, Kitagawa Daiichi, is a powerhouse school with members twice his size. Despite this, his desire to win doesn't falter, but he does get nervous and has to go to the bathroom. At the bathroom, Hinata overhears some Kitagawa Daiichi players talking about his team's weaknesses and lashes out at them though that leads to more ridicule. However, another Kitagawa Daiichi player – Kageyama – arrives and chases them away. Kageyama then turns on Hinata and criticizes him, but Hinata replies that he’s not tall but he can jump and as long as he doesn’t give up, he can win. Hinata explains how he finally got his team into a tournament so he has to win all of his games. Kageyama counters that he will win all the matches before walking away. During the warmups, Izumi and Koji talk about how good Kageyama, the "King of the Court", is as a setter. On Kitagawa Daiichi’s side, Kageyama insults a spiker for being too slow. The coach comes over and tells Kageyama that he shouldn’t focus only on speed. The game starts but Yukigaoka does badly and before long, Kitagawa Daiichi is ahead. In a flashback, Hinata finds out from a teacher that he’s the only member of the boys’ volleyball club. The teacher explains that the club isn't really a team but is a fan club instead and suggests Hinata change clubs or join the girls’ volleyball club. Hinata replies that he'll be a one-man team and eventually, become someone like the "Little Giant". Hinata then starts practicing relentlessly no matter where he is and even asks his friends to help, though most of them turn him down. One day, Koji asks him why he bothers to practice if he can't even enter a tournament, and Hinata replies that he'll enter one eventually. Back in the present, Izumi tosses to Hinata but his aim is off. However, Hinata quickly runs to the ball and jumps incredibly high, shocking Kageyama. Unfortunately, Hinata’s spike gets blocked. As the game progresses, Yukigaoka scores several times due to mistakes made by Kitagawa Daiichi, but Kitagawa Daiichi still has an overwhelming advantage over Yukigaoka; despite this, Kageyama still takes the game seriously and insults his teammates whenever they get lazy. Izumi tosses to Hinata but commits a toss miss. However, Hinata quickly reacts and runs towards the ball on the other side of the court and spikes, but it is out. In the end, Kitagawa Daiichi wins. The two teams get ready to line up. Kageyama asks Hinata brusquely what he had been doing for three years because his skills are amazing but he doesn’t fully use them; Hinata doesn’t reply. In the bleachers, some Karasuno players comment on Kageyama being a threat when he goes to high school. As they are leaving, Koji tries to comfort Hinata by saying that he already expected them to lose to Kitagawa Daiichi. Hinata says that no matter how strong or weak the opponents are, in the end, it’s about whether you win or lose. Then, he spots Kageyama and runs to him, shouting that if he is the King that rules the court, Hinata needs to defeat him and be the last one standing. Kageyama replies that the last ones standing are the victors who are the strongest. If Hinata wants to be the last one standing, then he needs to be strong. After that, Kageyama leaves. For the rest of his third year, Hinata runs daily and even practices with the girls’ and moms’ teams. Kitagawa Daiichi is eventually defeated in the Prefectural Tournament. Soon, Hinata graduates and enrolls in Karasuno High. On the first day, Hinata runs towards the gym happily. However, when he enters the gym, he sees Kageyama there. Debut Characters * Yukigaoka Junior High Boys' Volleyball Club ** Shōyō Hinata ** Yukitaka Izumi ** Kōji Sekimukai ** Suzuki (name unrevealed) ** Kawashima (name unrevealed) ** Mori (name unrevealed) * Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High Boys' Volleyball Club ** Tobio Kageyama ** Yūtarō Kindaichi (name unrevealed) ** Akira Kunimi (name unrevealed) * Karasuno High Boys' Volleyball Club ** Daichi Sawamura (name partially unrevealed) ** Ryūnosuke Tanaka (name unrevealed) ** Kōshi Sugawara (name unrevealed) ** Kiyoko Shimizu (name partially unrevealed) ** Small Giant Appearances Locations * Yukigaoka Electric * Torono Town Gymnasium * Yukigaoka Junior High School * Karasuno High * Karasuno High's Second Gymnasium Episode Notes Character Revelations * Hinata calls Izumi "Izumin"; Izumi calls Hinata "Sho-chan". * Hinata and Kōji call each other by their first names. * Hinata was the third-year captain of the Yukigaoka Boys' Volleyball Club. * In his second year, Hinata was in class 2-C. * Izumi and Kōji play basketball and soccer, respectively. Trivia *Karasuno High is located in Torono Town. *Kitagawa Daiichi is considered by other schools to be candidates for nationals. *The match between Yukigaoka and Kitagawa Daiichi only lasted 31 minutes. *A newspaper clipping hints that further in the tournament, Kitagawa Daiichi suffered a bitter loss. *The first eye-catch is of Hinata's serve missing the bottle, leaving him frustrated. The second eyecatch is of Hinata's serve successfully knocking over the bottle to his delight. Errors Differences Between Anime and Manga *'Manga:' The chapter starts by explaining the concept of volleyball before going to Hinata. Anime: The episode starts with Hinata thinking about the wall. *'Manga:' When the Small Giant spiked on TV, the score was (17-22). *'Anime': The score is (16-22). *The school Karasuno went against on TV is different in the manga and anime. *'Manga:' When Hinata is shown having stopped to watch the game, he is seen with a baseball bat and mitt. *'Anime:' Hinata does not have the baseball bat and mitt. *'Manga:' When a couple of boys comment on Kageyama’s nickname as the “King of the Court”, he glares at them. *'Anime': Kageyama doesn’t react at all. *'Manga:' As Kitagawa Daiichi walks by Yukigaoka, Kageyama is standing in the front. *'Anime': Kitagawa Daiichi enters from behind Yukigaoka and the latter has to move over to let them pass. Kageyama is at the back. *'Manga:' Karasuno members Daichi, Sugawara, and Tanaka make their appearance before the match begins. During the match, they make comments about both Yukigaoka and Kitagawa Daiichi. *'Anime:' Because their appearance is moved to the end of the match, some of the comments they say in the manga are said by the scorekeepers instead. They also only take note of Kageyama and Hinata. *'Manga:' Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, and Kiyoko's faces and names are revealed. *'Anime': Only the back of their heads and the lower half of their faces are shown. *'Manga: '''When Kiyoko gives the third years and Tanaka the applications, Daichi notices right away Kageyama’s name. *'Anime': The third years and Tanaka don’t notice the names on the applications. *'Manga:' A member of one Karasuno's sports clubs notices Hinata's speed and tries to recruit him, but Hinata easily slips past him. *'Anime: 'Hinata isn't stopped on his way to the Second Gymnasium. He also runs past Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, and Kiyoko, but the four don't see him. *'Anime: '''Startled by Hinata's sudden shout, Kageyama messes up his jump serve and the ball hits his head. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc